321
by Spinal Fluid
Summary: Well, this is what happens when Tamaki gets a job in a fast food outlet. God, I suck at the summary.


**Hia, its me: renki-chan... This is my second fan fiction (even though I haven't even finished the first yet but I needed a light-hearted break) it is all about what happens when Tamaki gets a job, yes... TAMAKI gets a job!, and not just any job, a commoner's job!**

**Disclaimer : unfortunately i do not own ouran high or any of the characters TT_TT (as much as I would like to) **

3...2...1...

It was a normal day in the Suoh household, Tamaki was practising on the grand piano and the staff were going about their daily business. But then, the normality was broken, "Master Tamaki? Your farther wishes to see you in his office as soon as possible." A female member of staff told Tamaki, interrupting him in the middle of the piece he was playing.

"oh, now?" he asked, he wasn't really listening to what the maid was saying and had missed that part.

"yes, now" she replied. She was payed to put up with his stupidity.

Tamaki walked to his father's office and knocked on the door. "enter" came a voice from within and Tamaki compiled with its demands. He walked through the door, closing it behind him. "Sit down, son" said Mr Suoh. Tamaki simply did what he was told because he was so confused.

"son, i have been thinking. It is time you learned the value of money and learn about responsibility. I believe you should GET A PART-TIME JOB" said Mr Suoh. Tamaki had frozen, his mouth hung open and the only sound that escaped was a high pitched squeak. His farther waved his hand in front of Tamaki's stunned face and looked blankly at him.

"erm, son? You listening? Well... I got you a job working at "burger world" in the mall. You start on Saturday, you may go now." He smiled maliciously as Tamaki, his face still frozen in the same position and the colour drained out of him, stood up and walked out of the room. Tamaki stood outside the office and 3...2...1...spaz-out! "gya! Why me? Why? A job? Is he crazy? Wadda i do?..." he continued as he writhed around with his clamped to his head.

Judgement day arrived, it was Saturday. Tamaki walked into 'burger world' and went over to the counter. _'ok, stay calm, you can do this. Oh god! Look at all the commoners' _he thought.

"erm. Hi. I'm Tamaki Suoh, I'm supposed to work here part time..." he trailed off. The skinny, greasy older teen looked at him with a 'I so don't give a shit' expression on his face.

"yer, I was told about you. C'mon I'll show ya. I'm Koji by the way" he said as he took Tamaki behind the counter. "these are the fryers, ya put the burgers in for 2 minutes and the fries for the same but the chicken wings go for 3 minutes... this is the register, whatever the customers say they want, just press the key with that thing on. Do ya think ya can handle that pretty boy?" he said in a 'not that I give a shit' voice to match his facial expression. Tamaki's facial expression resembled that of someone who had just been condemned to death.

"and you have to wear this... change in the bathroom" said Koji as he dumped the orange smock and orange paper hat in Tamaki's arms. Tamaki's facial expression then changed into the expression of someone who was not only condemned to death but a slow painful death, and when he saw the state of the bathroom he had to change in his expression became even more doom ridden.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't like what he saw. Orange did not suit him and the less said about the paper hat, the better. 3...2...1...begin spaz-out "why would you do this to your own son, farther? why? Have you seen these people? God!" his rant was cut short by Koji interrupting him "quit spazin' and get your crazy butt on that till. Your freaking out the customers, they can hear you!" he shouted.

Tamaki stood behind the counter when a large man approached him, "i want a double cheese burger, hold the lettuce, a large pepsi and a large fries, oh... and a side of coleslaw." Said the man.

"erm, can you um, repeat that please? Um sir?" he asked as he frantically searched the buttons on the till.

"i said: i want a double cheese burger, hold the lettuce, a large pepsi and a large fries, oh... and a side of coleslaw." The large man repeated. Tamaki was in way over his head.

The continued like that and the minutes passed like hours. When Tamaki got home his farther was waiting for him, "how did it go, son?" he said, forcing the evil grin away. Tamaki simply assumed the foetal position in a darkened corner of the entrance hall. "was it that bad?" his farther asked

3...2...1...spaz-out! Tamaki jumped up and, "it was horrible, I have to wear a paper hat and a smock, orange is so not my colour, it does nothing for my complexion..." Tamaki continued to shout while waving his arms around.

"I take that as a 'yes' then" stated Mr Suoh, slightly concerned about his son's mental state.

[time lapse, next Saturday]

"Welcome to burger world, can I take your order?" said a monotonous and very twitchy and depressed Tamaki. But then he looked up and the horrible sight that greeted his eyes made him even more twitchy and depressed. It was those damn doppelgangers, Hikaru and Kaoru! And Haruhi was with them! Tamaki simply stood there... stunned.

"sup, boss? What you doing here? Your family go broke or somment?" chorused the twins.

3...2...1...freak out: "HARUHI!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITHE THESE TWO? AND IN A PLACE LIKE THIS? DADDY DOES NOT LIKE IT!" he had recovered from his stunned silence.

"hay, you haven't answered the question, what are you doung working here?" asked the twins again before Haruhi could begin nagging Tamaki about him referring to himself as her farther.

Tamaki sighed and proceeded to tell them about how his father wanted him to learn the value of hard work.

"oh, you poor soul!" stated Haruhi, sarcastically. The twins exchanged an evil glances.

"well, while we are here... I think will order a chicken burger, hold the mayo and lettuce actually, I want a beef burger with all trimmings, but hold the cheese..." Hikaru continued blathering on like this, speaking very quickly. At the same time Kaoru was giving a confused Tamaki his order, "I want a lemonade and I want three ice cubes in it..." he continued. Haruhi could see where this was going and decided that she wanted no part in it so went to the other register to order her food and went to sit on her own, '_damn rich idiots'._

All the information was too much for poor Tamaki's brain, 3... 2... 1... Brain overload, emergency shut-down. Tamaki fainted; the twins shrugged and walked off while sniggering and linked arms and they exited.

Tamaki's supervisor poked him with a stick and said, "erm, yer... Tamaki, you are fired. Please don't die, last time that happened the health department was pissed off."

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

**Please review XD**

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed but I had to bring it to a close, I have a bad habit of making stories go on too long. Thank you for enduring my appalling writing skills TT_TT**


End file.
